1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for electric motor driven kitchen utensils wherein meats, vegetables or the like are shredded or ground in a short time.
2. Field of the Invention
Before this invention, a safety device for electric motor driven kitchen utensil has two or more switches to control its electric motor, wherein the switches were wired in series to the electric motor. When a lid is mounted, a projection of the lid is interlocked with a body, thus a first one of the switches is closed and then a second one of the switches is further to be closed by pushing on a switch to make the motor operate.
Such a structure is not safe enough since the lid can be taken off even during the ON states of the switches. Therefore, such a switch controlling system has a danger that the lid may happen to get off the body, while the cutter is rotating by the closing of the circuit of the electric motor. Also, under such circumstance, if a slender matter like a spoon handle or chop-stick, etc. is pressed to a switch, a cutter may rotate by a closing of the circuit. Furthermore, providing a first interlocked switch on top of the second switch requires a large capacity for controlling the on-off function of the load current of the electric motor.